


olive you

by gracieli



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/pseuds/gracieli
Summary: Pretty early on into their friendship, Eddie learns that Buck hates olives.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882507
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	olive you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingoblivion/gifts).



> tumblr prompt from "list of things that says i love you without saying it": quietly picks out the things you don’t like to eat on your plate and transfer it to theirs without you needing to ask them to

Pretty early on into their friendship, Eddie learns that Buck hates olives. 

They’re at the firehouse and Eddie had no choice but to bring Christopher back with him after Abuela fell and had to be taken to the hospital. To say he had been stressed would be an underestimation. His parents’ voices had been clouding his head all day, reminding him of what a failure he was and deriding him for inability to get his shit together without being a burden on everyone else in his life. A few hours ago, he maybe would have conceded to their argument that moving to Los Angeles was a bad idea and that he would only drag Christopher down with him. But now, seeing how happy Christopher was playing around the firehouse and with Eddie’s new team, he feels confident in his decision. 

The whole team is set at the table, serving themselves salad and chatting lightheartedly, mostly entertaining Christopher with stories of the wild and funny rescues they’ve performed or asking about what he’s interested in. As Christopher is answering Hen’s question about his new school, he begins to pick out the olives in his own salad and drop them onto Eddie’s plate. Maybe it’s a bit gross but Eddie finds everything his son does endearing as hell. When he’s finished, Christopher pats his hand and smiles up at him, “There you go, dad.”

“Thanks buddy,” Eddie laughs. While getting Christopher to eat his vegetables has thankfully never been an issue, olives are the one thing he really can’t stand. Eddie never felt that getting Chris to eat them was a battle worth fighting, so he always allows Chris to just pass them off to him. Also, he really likes olives, so the arrangement works. 

He’s about to get back to eating when Buck asks, “Hey man, you wanna take mine too? I hate olives.”

“Yeah, sure. I love ‘em.” 

Buck beams at him and Eddie doesn’t really understand what for, but soon enough Buck slides over a paper towel where he’s placed all of his olives. 

Buck puts on what has to be the worst French accent and mimes, “Bon appetit.”

Eddie just rolls his eyes and plops an olive in his mouth, grinning. 

After that, Eddie grows more comfortable just relieving Buck of his olives whenever the need arises.

The first few times, Buck would still offer but at some point it became unnecessary, and Buck would just drop the olives on Eddie’s plate wordlessly or Eddie would lean in and grab them from Buck’s on his own. 

They’re at a party that was thrown together last minute by Bobby and Athena to celebrate Michael’s remission and Eddie is preparing plates for both him and Buck, who is sitting outside with Bobby.

Eddie scoops some salad onto both plates before removing the olives from the salad on Buck’s plate to his own. He’s so absorbed in the task that he doesn’t notice Hen walking into the kitchen until she asks “Whatcha doing there, Eddie?”

Eddie startles at her sudden entrance but recovers quickly. “Uh, Buck doesn’t like olives so I’m just taking them off his hands.” 

Hen smirks. “That’s real nice of you, Eddie. When’s the wedding?”

Eddie nearly chokes on air before he asks, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing at all,” she hums teasingly as she picks up a bag of chips and leaves again. 

Luckily, that interaction makes a lot more sense when Buck and Eddie finally get over themselves and decide to start dating. 

It’s been a few months and they’re trying to take things slow, do things the “right” way, whatever that means. Today, they have plans to pick up Christopher from school together then head to the park for a bit. Eddie thinks he remembers Buck saying that he was going to have Maddie over for a late lunch, but he just lets himself into Buck’s loft. When he walks in, it’s empty save for some dirty plates and serving bowls on the kitchen island. 

Buck must have heard him come in because he’s soon shouting from the bathroom upstairs. “Hey I’ll be down in a sec. I just gotta clean up and then we can head out.”

Eddie shouts a quick “okay” to Buck before he sits down on one of the bar stools. He’s casually looking around when he sees it: an empty package of olives next to the dirty salad bowl. 

A moment later, Buck is clambering down the stairs. “Hey, so I was thinking-”

“You put olives in the salad,” Eddie deadpans. 

Buck looks at him quizzically for a moment before his face drops and his eyes wide, resembling a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

He says nothing, so Eddie continues. 

“You hate olives.”

Buck tries to recover, feigning cluelessness. His face scrunches in pretend confusion as he asks innocently, “Do I?”

Of course, Eddie isn’t fooled in the least. Buck is a terrible liar and usually doesn’t even try because when he does, it’s pathetically transparent. 

“You told me you hate olives,” Eddie pushes. 

“Okay so maybe hate was a strong word-”

Eddie interrupts, “You’re telling me you’ve liked olives this whole time and I’ve just been stealing them from you?”

“That sounds so dramatic, Eddie, oh my God. It’s really not a big deal - I know how much you like them and I don’t care about them either way so I figured I’d just let you have them.”

And it’s such a stupid, small thing but it is also big and makes Eddie’s heart want to burst out of its cavity. Buck has never been shy with his affection, even before they started dating, but he can’t help that he feels warm and so, so loved at the reminder of all the ways, big and small, in which Buck thinks of him and looks out for him, even from the start. 

He’s so caught up in his awe that he doesn’t realize he’s been silent for a few moments until Buck interrupts. 

“Eddie? Please tell me you’re not gonna break up with me over olives,” Buck says jokingly but maybe with the slightest twinge of concern. 

And Eddie doesn’t need to think before confessing, “I love you.”

“Oh,” Buck sighs in relief and beams, his face softening with affection, “I love you too,”

Buck crosses the short distance between them and cups Eddie’s face gently, taking a moment to look into Eddie’s eyes before capturing his lips in a soft and tender kiss. 

Eventually, they break off the kiss and rest their foreheads on one another, both content to just be close to one another. After some time, Buck breaks the comfortable silence. “So,” he grins, “Did we just have our first fight?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Okay, a) that was not a fight, and b) I’m not gonna let our first fight be about olives of all things.” 

“To think we almost broke up over olives,” Buck moans melodramatically.

“Now who’s being dramatic?” Eddie grins and just pulls him for another kiss, effectively shutting him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m @gracieli if anyone wants to say hi or prompt anything!


End file.
